


in the end, you're still my friend

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse Bash, Day 2-Future, Freeverse, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know your future<br/>but you think,<br/>how can this be changed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the end, you're still my friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 2 of Bluepulse Bash. The prompt or theme or whatever is Future. Once again, I got impatient. ;P This is from Jaime's POV, and the song referenced in the title is "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

you know your future  
 _(thanks, Bart...)_  
but you think,  
how can this be changed?  
how can he want to help you?  
how can he bear to be around you?  
after what you're done-  
or what you will do-  
whatever the tense  
how can he trust you?  
when he knows what'll happen  
when he knows what you'll do  
how can he look at you with such trust and affection?  
how, after all he's been through  
[the scars left by _your_ actions]  
{the wounds inflicted by **your** hands}  
how can he love you like he does?  
how can he think that you will change?  
when he's seen what you'll become  
how can he trust  
that _that's not who you've always been?_  
(it's not, you know it's not)  
but you wonder  
and just as he trusts you  
you trust him  
you trust that he can change your fate  
change his fate  
you trust he can  
[and will]  
change the  
{world}


End file.
